Shy Love
by xAda
Summary: It all began with innocent favor for friend. . . Which turned to something lot bigger. Who knew Sakura had really shy side? Who knew Kuuga had rich cousin he hated? Who knew what kind of girls Tora liked? And who knew that Misaki had really pushy side which leaded the trio to very odd situation. Very OC like story.


First chapter of Shy Love. I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. I just planned the story line. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Please Sakura! I never ask you anything, help me with this one thing!"

I looked down to one of my few bestfriends bowing her head to me. She was right. Misaki really never asked me anything. It was always the other way. I was the one who always needed help with my problems. But this time I couldn't help her even if I wanted to.

"Misaki I'm sorry!" I said lifting her head up to look at her "But I'm already going to UxMishi's concert tonight."

"U... What?" Misaki asked confused shaking her head. I knew she wouldn't understand but I still repeated it. "UxMishi, a popular band"

"How long does that last?" Misaki asked after a while of thought. I knew that look. She had found new plan to get me go with her.

"Until 10PM" I said checking the ticket. Because Misaki's eyes were still glittering I shivered, "What? Misaki you want me to come there still?" She nodded powerfully.  
"Even if I'm late that much?!" She would need to deal with her terrible situation two hours before I even come. How could she do that? Misaki was amaizing in many things but even she couldn't...

"Yeah." She nodded happily "Just come there" She gave me super tight hug. "Thank you Sakura" and left to find probably her boyfriend.

Sighing I left to find our other bestfriend, Shizuko. Since I had math next I totally needed her help. I simply couldn't understand how you could add letters to math. Shouldn't it be all numbers right? Shizuko could anyway explain it so well to me that I understood the tasks. She like usually was already sitting at her seat at class. I was about to call her name but someone stepped right in front of me blocking my view.

The guy was huge much taller than me. "HANAZONO SAKURA" He yelled quite loudly I shivered by the loud voice. I didn't expect it at all. The male was now shaking too and breathing hard. I was kind of scared what he would do. In this school the male population was ?%. Around five years ago it was only male high school with quite bad reputitation. Right now the school had around 15 girl students. All others were boys.

So getting harashed by guys was something every girl here was scared of. That's why I'm so glad, just like every other girl here. We have Misaki, our school president. She always made her best effert to protect the other girls of our school. But she was not here now.

"GO OUT WITH ME!" The male yelled loudly so all in the hall turned to look at us. It wasn't the first time this person asked this. He was still breathing heavily as if he had run a lot. I sighed and gathered my courage. "I'm sorry!" and ran away. He didn't do anything but I surely heard a sad howl behind myself. Small guilt filled me but I let it be. He did this every week.

"Shizukoo~" I said happily jumping to my second bestfriend. She responded with only small nodd. Otherwise her appearance didn't change at all. "Shizukoo! Help me with this problem, please!" I begged her opening my math book by the odd guestions using 'y' and 'x'.

She sighed hard and put her book down. "What do you have problems with?" I smiled to her as we started getting into the wonders of math.

* * *

I was so mad that Shizuko didn't come with me to the concert. She said she needed to take care of her little sister but even her older brother was home so she could've come if she wanted. It had been amazing experience I wouldn't ever change away. Whole band was really handsome, especially the singer, -Kuuga-kun. I could've sweared our eyes met during the concert, but I couldn't be sure. There were mass of people there and he might have looked someone else, right?

Not wanting to image too much I shrugged it off and started walking to exit. Misaki would kill me if I didn't made it there before 10. 30PM. The place luckily was not far away, so that would be easy but there was just one but... I couldn't wait for the band to come out from the exit at the end. Kind of sad I made the promise I marched out the other way than the rest crowd. I choose to run so I wouldn't get any ideas of turning around.

A turn to left here and then few meters ahead and another turn to right. Before I got so far a door opened. Somehow I miscalculated my steps and actually ran right at it. The door didn't budge to neither direction but I surely fell backwards. Is this some kind of super-strong-metal door?! I couldn't help but made a little 'waah' sound. Who would leave this stupid door open anyway. I kicked it as if revenge. It hurt.

I took a peak inside. There was just unlighted hallway. I was going to close the door so no one else would bump into to it. "HEY YOU MORON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I lifted my head to see somewhat familiar guy. Wait a moment... He is...

"CAN YOU TALK?" He said loudly when I just gawed him. Finally recalling my voice I said, "Your K..." I couldn't say it after all. I turned my head to left hearing some girls loud voices. The male made 'ch' sound and grabed my elbow. Or I think it was him that did. Before I got more time to think I was in dark hallway with him.

I was about to open my mouth to say few well choosed words. Suddenly a hand was on my mouth. "Ya Kuuga, What are you doing in the dark, put the lights on" another voice came from the hall.

"You do it, Kou. I'm busy" The guy said who holded me now against the door. He was at least a head taller than me.

"Now..." He slowly whispered, "What will I do with you?"

I was sure of it. He was... UxMishi's... And the lights turned on.

"Kuuga-kun!" I exclaimed. He was wearing glasses and a hoodie with some baggy jeans. He blinked as I called his name out and backed away a little.

"How do you..." he started but then looked somewhere to my left. I followed his gaze and saw my hand where was UxMishi's poster. Or what was left of it. When I fell it must've gotten wet from ground and was now ripped from here and there.

"Waah" I yelled checking the damage. it had ripped fully Shou-kun away. What was I going to do now. The posters were limited and I had already been lucky to get one. I felt like crying. And kicking the damn door again, maybe also the person who left it open.

"It's all messed up" I sighed sadly. Well I still had part of it... It would be enough... "Ey" The guy in front of me said. I failed myself and met his playful smirk. "Are you a fan of me?" he asked leaping closer to me again from higher.

"Fan of you.." I said slowly. His smirk faded "Well it's okay if you-" he started but luckily I got to say what I wanted before he ended his. "Of course I'm fan of Kuuga-kun!" I smiled to the guy holding the ripped poster closer to myself.

"Let go of that" he said prying my hands of off the poster. He must've guessed from my shocked look that it was important. His smirk grew as he pulled out a red pencil. Give me your hand.

"Ehh?" I said. His smirk turned to impatient one. "Hand!" He yelled grapping mine again pulling me almost to his embrance. I felt him scrible something down to it before opening the metal door again.

"See you pinky"

I heard as the door closed right before me. He had pushed me out! That jerk! That very handsome jerk!

* * *

I met Misaki with her boyfriend Usui Takumi outside of the building we were supposed to meet. Usui-kun walked in just when Misaki noticed me. "What happened Sakura? Your all wet"

"Ehehehheh" I laughed nervously scratching my head. On the way it had started raining more and in the end I was almost all wet. My dress was saved only by the little thin jacket I was wearing. I quickly stripped it away when we stepped in to the building. It looked just plain original hotel, those who had the best rating. "So what will I do again Misaki?" I asked as we stepped into elevator. Misaki pushed the the button to top floor and added some code to let us go there. Rich people sure we different.

"You just need to watch that...that..." She turned her head down and I felt very dark annoyance from her mumbling. Slowly I poked her and she seemed to realize I still were here. "Right sorry Sakura" she smiled cheerfully, "Watch over that bastard" her hands were shaking.

"And you said he wouldn't do anything to me?" Since were alone of course I felt little nerve wracked.

"He won't. Because he need you too." I nodded. Misaki had told me the guy needed to attend some lame -but important- party so to avoid it he would tell his father he was having date. And how Misaki came to ask this favor from me? Well she owe him, big time from all the things he did for her when she went to Britain. Another reason was that Usui-kun needed to win everyone's favor on that party. On top of it it was located right on the first floor of this building.

"We're here." Misaki's voice reached my brain. I gulped my nervousness away. It was my first -fake- date. Since I never had had any experience I was ultimately nervous. I knew nothing bigger than taking few -proof- pictures weren't going to happend but it still put my heart on rollacoster.

It didn't take long for him to open the door. He made some stupid remark of Misaki's white dress, that looked really good on her. He thought she looked like a duck. After talking a while with Misaki his gaze finally swifted to me. "Her?" He asked his voice full of annoyance. "Your late" he said to me.

"I fell and-" I started but he waved his hand on his face telling me to stop. How rude! "Come in" was all he said before he vanished to the room. I met Misaki's eyes before walking in. She silently mouthed 'Sorry' and 'It's going to be fine'.

Slowly I nodded and smiled her to make her more uneasy about all this. I waved bye and shut the front door that he had left open for me. the whole apartment was quite dark except from the light that came from TV. There he was laying on the sofa. Slowly -after taking my shoes off- I entered the room. He didn't even look at me. "Sit" he called.

I looked around and sat to furthest place from him. He sighed and sat little more normally to the sofa. "Closer. I'm not going to fool anyone if you sit that far away." He tapped the seat next to him. As I sat my hair might've hit him. "Is it raining out?" he asked more like to himself and stood up and left to location unknown to me.

I turned my attention to the TV. There was a show where you sent videos. I thought I could watch this and laugh how stupid people really could be but... it wasn't like I thought it be. They had sent videos of people getting hurt. Then naming them in silly cathegories. (AN. In reality I love this show. Can you guess which I'm talking of?) On the video a guy obviously broke his leg. The people in the show laughed but I just shrienked to the horrible thing. When next categhory was about to begin I felt something soft and warm drop on my head -towel. I took it as the male sat back next to me. "I don't want to catch a flu" he muttered.

I smiled to myself and said "Thank you" while drying my hair to the warm thing. Another 'crack' sound was heard from TV and without realizing my eyes were on it. A guy was on small kid size swing. Without warning he fell head first down from it his legs almost reaching the ground next to his head. I screamed and looked away. My reaction seemed to amuse the guy.

"Don't like this?" he asked. I shook my head looking my hands that were firmly on my lap. "Shame" he continued "It's my favourite show. And now it's a marathon time for it."

I sighed and wondered how I would deal with all the cracking noises all night when a phone ring. It had s boring ringtone it obviously was not mine. "Could you give me that" the boy asked, more like ordered. I shifted my eyes to my left where on the table a phone beeped. I lifted it and gave it to person next to me. He answered with a boring "Hello" soon after that giving a small gave to me.

"Yeah she's here."

He and I listened to the obvious rant for a while before he said, "Fine, send someone. I don't care." and ended the call just like that. I gulped. I think it was about to began.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked. Shocked I realized I didin't know his either.

"I'm Hanazono Sakura" I said "and you?"

"Didn't Ayuzawa.. Aish she's so useless. Just call me Tora if you need to. But just tonight" He said looking away. He lifted his hand up. "Come here"

"Huh" I asked puzzeled what he wanted. "We need to look like we're dating. So come here" He seemed annoyed again. I moved maybe centrimeter closer to him which was enough for him to land his long arm to my shoulder. Right then I heer the door 'knack' open.

"You better act well." he treathened me lowly whispering. I was going to. I hoped he could just go with it.

"Tora... Are you here?" I heard another male voice that sounded oddly familiar. Then the lights were on. The blond next to me -Tora- tightened his grip on my shoulder, "Yeah I'm here"

I looked as another blond walked inside of the room. My eyes widened it was Kuuga-kun!  
"So he wanted me to check you really are here with someone and that you come and introduse her now" Kuuga-kun said boredly. He had again chansed his clothing from the original outfit to the handsome white suit he was wearing.

"I don't have clothes. Nor does Sakura" My heart jumped when he said my given name without any -san, or even -chan. For god sake I just met him. But it was acting, I needed to be able to do the same.

"You know he'd arrange them if that's your only reason." Kuuga-kun said and leaned to wall. His eyes met mine momentary. Like mine had his eyes wided, "Hey wait! You were..." he said now pointing me. Tora-san seemed confused, and I was scared this would ruin the whole plan. "Right! The poster girl!"

"What is he talking of Sakura?" I turned to meet the devils eyes and shivered. "Well! I met him earlier tonight when I was coming here. It was the reason why I got wet and was late" I said in cheerly tone. Kuuga-kun gulped loudly as Tora-san turned to look at him. "So you were with my cousin?" He gave Kuuga-kun terrifying glare.  
"Tora it wasn't like that" Kuuga-kun started "Concert! I had concert. She was there!"

"And got wet?" Tora-san continued his interrogation. Maybe he was the possessive type. I chose to stop this silly thing, "Toraaa~" I whined closer to him by surprising him by the progress too. "I'm here now. Nothing really happened." Except his really hot cousin.

"Fine" he said closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. I felt myself blush under his gaze. "We're not coming. Kuuga, take a picture or something" I looked again my hands realizing there was something red on it. Turning it to little more I realized there were numbers. My head shot up to Kuuga. He must have writed his number earlier! I could meet him again as long as I had this number.

"Like hell I take a picture of you" Kuuga-kun said "But her on the other hand... I bet you guys are not even dating"

"Yeah we aren't" Tora-san said and I couldn't help but look at him with the face what-the-hell-of-our-plan-now?! "But I won't give her to you tonight." His hand circled my head to somewhat tight grip so I couldn't move step away from him.

"I have unfinished business with her" Kuuga-kun said taking step ahead, being now next to the TV.

"Your loss. She's mine" Tora-san said "Get out" He got up and helped the other unwilling male to the door. After the door closed with a 'slam' Tora-san came back to sit. He seemed to feel that I was full of questions but only said. "You thank me later."

* * *

A First chapter is DONE. I really like the couple and if you ask me then I think there's no enough them in the story. Not sure if there will be triangles or something of that sort but it will reveal itself later on the chapters. I update soon as possible again. I have other stories to uppdate too so it might take a while. Teehee ^-^  
Reviews make me work faster for chapters. (:  
'til then,  
-Ada


End file.
